This disclosure relates generally to cable-suspended, tiltable dumping containers, such as hoppers and buckets, for a wide variety of liquid, semi-liquid and dry bulk materials used for industrial purposes.
More particularly, such a dumping container is movably suspended by a flexible, selectively retractable and extensible cable or other type of line from a support, such as a hoist boom, for selectively raising and lowering the container and its contents and then tilting the container to dump its contents in a particular place.
It is desirable that the tilting of the container be controllable remotely, without the need for an attendant at the dumping location to control the tilting action, nor the need for any additional line to the container, or any powered actuator on the container, to control the tilting action.